


Shower

by aloevera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: Leonard laughs as he watches you toss your clothes into a small pile beside the door before he shakes his head and begins tugging his own clothes off. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” he breathes as he nudges his pile of clothes to join yours and steps into the shower behind you.“Yeah,” you nod, your face solemn, “and it’ll probably be after we’ve slipped and cracked our heads open trying to have sex in a shower.”





	Shower

The sigh of relief that leaves your lips is enough to make Leonard laugh as the two of you enter your designated quarters for shore leave. He watches, an amused grin on his face, as you completely bypass the living room and bedroom in order to check out the bathroom. At the cheer that echoes through the room, he shakes his head and drops the bags at the foot of the bed before he ambles through the room to join you.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love showers? Real, actual showers with water pressure and _heat_!” you breathe as you lean into Leonard’s embrace, his arms loosely wrapping around your waist. “I’m not as against living on a starship as you are but, honestly, if I had one complaint…”

 

“I know, darlin’,” he laughs as he watches you reach out and nudge the glass door open, “you hate the showers on the ship. I think everyone hates the showers on the ship.”

 

“Except Spock,” you hum as you wiggle out of Leonard’s embrace and amble into the bedroom to grab your bag of toiletries and a change of clothes, “he mentioned once that they were fine, fulfilled their purpose.”

 

Leonard shakes his head at the roll of your eyes and smiles as he watches you reach for his bag of toiletries and a change of clothes for him. “Oh, yeah?” he questions, his tone teasing, “And what’d you say to that?”

 

“That he was forgetting that showers are good for other things, not just getting clean,” you hum with a grin as you press the items into Leonard’s hands and pat his chest. “When Jim helpfully clarified my meaning, I got to see Spock blush. It was a sight I’ll never forget, I think.”

 

Leonard dutifully follows you back into the bathroom and sets his clothes down beside yours. “You might have to clarify your meaning for me, too, darlin’,” he hums as he wraps his arms around your waist once more, “I’m feelin’ a little lost here.”

 

“Sure you are,” you laugh as you turn in his embrace and dip your fingers below the hem of his t-shirt to brush across his lower stomach. “Don’t tell me you’re not just as excited about shower sex as I am? Remember that shore leave on Yorktown last year?”

 

“I don’t think that counts as a good memory of shower sex, sweetheart,” he laughs as he leans back against the counter and pulls you closer, “you nearly broke your arm when we fell.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t warn me and I didn’t have time to steady myself,” you huff, your lips forming a pout as you continue stroking patterns across his skin, “you can’t just lunge at me in a shower, Len. It’s slippery. We could get hurt.” Leonard fixes you with a look and you can’t help the laugh that escapes your lips. “I’m kidding, love,” you breathe as you lean up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “The shower is in my list of top five places to have sex.”

 

“What are the other four?” Leonard questions with a laugh as his own hands slip beneath the hem of your t-shirt and mimic your movements.

 

“Your office is probably number one,” you hum thoughtfully, “I love it when you bend me over your desk. The kitchen’s probably next. The balance is nice on the island, just the right height. Against a wall, any wall, is good, too. You look cute trying to get out of your pants before they trip you afterwards. And, I mean, bed, of course.”

 

Leonard laughs at the thoughtful expression of your face as he moves his hands from your hips to cup your cheeks. “Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?” he questions before he leans in to press a kiss to your lips.

 

“Not in the last few hours or so,” you retort, a cheeky grin on your lips as your fingers splay across his stomach, “but I kinda figured your feelings hadn’t changed that drastically.” Before Leonard can retort, you gently untangle yourself from his embrace and turn to start the shower. “If you want, though,” you hum as your fingers grip the hem of your t-shirt, “you could always show me how much you love me.”

 

Leonard laughs as he watches you toss your clothes into a small pile beside the door before he shakes his head and begins tugging his own clothes off. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” he breathes as he nudges his pile of clothes to join yours and steps into the shower behind you.

 

“Yeah,” you nod, your face solemn, “and it’ll probably be after we’ve slipped and cracked our heads open trying to have sex in a shower.” Leonard fixes you with another wholly unimpressed look before you laugh and wrap your arms around his neck. “Lighten up, Len,” you laugh, “we’re on shore leave.”

 

Instead of lecturing you about safety as you imagined he might, Leonard sighs in defeat before he wraps his arms around your waist and brings you closer. Your fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck as he leans in and captures your lips in a searing kiss. His hands drift down to rest against your ass as he moves so that you’re both under the spray of the water.

 

The feeling of Leonard so close, his chest pressed against yours and his hands exploring your skin is something that you’ve missed over the past few weeks. You’ve both been so busy, mission after mission and disaster after disaster, that you haven’t had a moment to yourselves in what feels like ages. But as his tongue brushes the seam of your lips and his fingers drag up your back and around to your chest, you can’t help yourself as you relax against him.

 

It’s only when his fingers brush across your nipples, touch barely there, that you break the kiss and press your face into the crook of his neck. “I missed this,” you breathe against his skin as he circles his thumbs around the sensitive buds, “missed _you_.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” he hums as his hands cup your breasts and begin to knead the skin softly, “missed you, too. Missed this, too.”

 

As he focuses on your chest, you press kisses to the corner of his mouth, along his jawline, and down the column of his throat before you gently nip at his collarbone. You rake your nails down his chest, careful not to leave a lasting mark, before you allow your hand to dip lower and lightly grip the base of Leonard’s cock.

 

His fingers dig into your waist as your start a slow, teasing pace. Your hand gently pumps, aided by the water cascading over the two of you, and you glance at Leonard. His head is bowed, forehead pressed against your shoulder, and you can feel the breath that he releases at the stimulation. With a grin, you move your hand a little faster and lean in to press a kiss to his shoulder.

 

As you set a fairly steady pace, Leonard shakes himself out of the brief stupor and drops his hands to caress the backs of your thighs before one hand dips between your legs. His fingers run along your folds, spreading the water pouring down onto the two of you, before he brushes his thumb against your clit. At the groan that spills from your lips and the jerk of your hips toward him, Leonard laughs and crowds you closer against the shower wall before he brushes against your clit once more.

 

“Len,” you groan against his shoulder, “I won’t tease if you don’t. We can do slow and teasing and draw it out later. I just want you to fuck me now. ‘Sides, the hot water’s gonna run out soon.”

 

“So impatient,” Leonard laughs as he shifts to lift his head and glance at your face, “but alright, we’ll work on your patience later when there’s not a water heater timing us.”

 

Before you can laugh, Leonard’s fingers are brushing against your folds once more before he slips a finger into your entrance. He allows you a moment to adjust to the intrusion as your grip slightly tightens on his length before he slips in a second and works to prepare you. The heel of his hand continues to brush against your clit as he scissors his fingers and your hands drop from his cock to grip at his biceps. At the reaction he gets from you, he grins and presses his hand a little more firmly against your clit.

 

“Leonard McCoy,” you grumble against his skin, “stop the teasing, dammit.”

 

Leonard rolls his eyes but does as you command and pulls his fingers from your heat to grip your hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. He doesn’t give you time to complain about the sudden emptiness as he nudges your legs further apart with his foot and settles between your thighs. He guides himself into your heat slowly, allowing you time to adjust, before he bottoms out and grips your hips firmly with both hands.

 

His breathing is labored above you, his heart hammering beneath your fingertips, and his eyes are shut as he presses his forehead against yours. “Fuck, I missed this,” he breathes before he leans in and captures your lips in a kiss that is all tongue and teeth, no trace of sweet or slow to be found as he gives you a moment to adjust.

 

The feeling of warm water beating down on you, Leonard surrounding you as he crowds you against the wall of the shower, and his cock filling you is enough to drown out any remaining thoughts of missions or space. The only thing that you can think about is Leonard, his hands and his lips and his cock, as he grips your hips hard enough to bruise.

 

“Lee,” you breathe against his skin, your hands gripping his shoulders, “please move. I can’t, I just, I need you to move.”

 

Leonard hums an agreement and smiles at the overwhelmed babbling you’re spouting. He knew it’d been a little longer than either of you were truly okay with but, as he sets a steady pace and feels you clenching around him already, he realizes that it’s truly been way too long.

 

His movements are steady as he thrusts into you and one hand drops from your hip to your clit where he begins to rub quick, tight circles at the sensitive bud. He knows that neither of you are going to last long, not this time around, and he’s aiming to make you cum before the hot water runs out.

 

He can feel the prickle of cooling water against his arm as he speeds up, his pace faster and harder than usual as he works you into a frenzy and he relishes in the feeling of your fingers carding through his hair. He groans when you tug at the strands but his resolve crumbles when you press your lips to his jaw and beg, “Lee, please. Please, let me cum!”

 

His fingers move quicker, his hips harder, as he works to throw you over the edge and when you clamp down around him, almost hard enough to hold him in place, he breathes, “Fucking hell,” as his own orgasm barrels toward him. Through your blissful haze, you can feel Leonard’s hips stuttering, his movements growing sloppy, and you try your hardest to clench around him through the aftershocks of your own orgasm to bring him over the edge. And when you feel like shoving him away, the overstimulation beginning to be too much, you feel Leonard still and fill you with his cum.

 

The two of you are silent for a moment as Leonard catches his breath. The bathroom is silent save for the sound of running water and you almost flinch at the rapidly cooling drops falling onto your skin.

 

Leonard is the first to speak, his words breaking through your blissful haze. “Fuck,” he breathes as he glances down at you, eyes closed and head tipped back to rest against the cool tile of the shower wall, “never going that long again.”

 

You hum your agreement as you feel him pull out and you groan at the feeling of emptiness and the feeling of cum dripping down your thighs. “That always feels so, I don’t know, my brain is on vacation,” you breathe as you finally crack your eyes open to glance at Leonard.

 

Leonard laughs at your words and shakes his head as he reaches for the rag you’d placed on the bar in the shower. “I can only imagine, sweetheart,” he laughs as he lathers the rag in soap and gently pulls you away from the wall. His arm wraps around your waist as he carefully wipes down your thighs and you grin when he meets your gaze once more.

 

“We should probably get out of the shower,” you inform him as you feel the stinging cold water hit your skin. Leonard wordlessly agrees as he shuts off the water and steps out to grab towels for the two of you. As you dry off and fight the slight chill you’d gotten, you glance over at him and grin. “I love you, Len,” you hum happily before you tug on an old t-shirt of his.

 

At the sight of you clad in his t-shirt and satiated, for the time being, Leonard returns the grin and leans in to press a kiss to your forehead. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a little OOC. I haven't written for Star Trek in ages. I've gone off the Marvel deep end in preparation for Infinity War. I even bought the Besame x Agent Carter mystery box even though I'm scared shitless that I'm going to hate it. I'm sure it's lipsticks. I just hope there's something else in there. I mean, it's worth it. But, like, I want eyeshadow or a compact or something. I think it's gonna be a jewelry box and lipstick, though. Anyway. Yes. Leonard. Gonna write some more Star Trek, maybe.


End file.
